Presently, there may be many different ways for individuals to monitor and obtain traffic conditions. For example, individuals may obtain traffic conditions through television and radio reports. These reports may be generated through human observation of traffic conditions such as traffic reporters flying in helicopters, observation of traffic cameras, or through drivers reporting certain traffic issues via cellular telephones or other communication devices to one or more traffic monitoring websites and or individuals. While human-supplied observations may provide some value, such information is typically limited to a few selected areas such as high traffic areas. Further, the data provided generally lack details other than whether a certain area is congested or not.
Another way individuals may obtain traffic conditions is through the use of traffic sensors. Some municipalities may install traffic sensors on roads as a way to monitor and record traffic conditions. The recorded traffic conditions may then be relayed to drivers to inform the drivers of certain road conditions. Unfortunately, many roads may not have road sensors as road sensor system may be costly to install and set-up. Further, even if roads do have traffic sensors installed, the traffic sensors may not provide accurate data. Accuracy of the traffic signals may be affected due to broken traffic sensors, transmission issues of data from one or more traffic sensors, and the like. Further, traffic sensors may not be able to detect current speed differences between different lanes on the road.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above problems.